This invention relates to systems for distributing a two-phase fluid such as a fuel-air mixture and, more particularly, to a new and improved two-phase fluid distribution system which assures uniform distribution in a simple and effective manner.
Two-phase fluid distribution systems for fuel-air mixtures are known, for example, from DE-OS No. 31 23 261. According to that publication, a discoid distribution chamber is provided with a cross section which is dimensioned in such a manner that the flow velocity of the fuel-air mixture entering the distribution chamber is exactly the same as the flow velocity in the feed line. This prevents separation of the two components of the mixture and ensure a uniform composition of the mixture as it is removed from the chamber through the discharge lines. Such devices are used, in particular, in fuel injection systems in which the fuel is metered into a carrier air current which is to be divided among the separate intake pipes for the several cylinders of an internal combustion engine. In such fuel injection systems at least one of the plane parallel surfaces forming the sides of the distribution chamber is within a cavity in one of the housing parts so as to provide a definite lateral boundary for the distribution chamber. This arrangement, however, results in the disadvantage that the chamber surface disposed within the cavity cannot be produced with sufficiently good surface quality since it cannot be ground. As a result, errors will occur in the distribution of the two phases of the two-phase fluid which are caused by the faulty surfaces.